My Blue
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: The Sakura seasons are always pink. I always adored pink. I didn't want any other colour besides pink. The pink became my pink. But that soon changed when I met him. When I met the colour blue. His blue. The blue that seemed to go well with my pink. The blue that slowly became my blue. Yeah, my blue. (LuKaito. One Shot. Complete)


**Hey, guys! This is just a one shot I wrote when I listened to Megurine Luka 'Boys Don't Cry'. I have always wanted to write a story with a little bit of angst so here it is! I hope you guys liked it because it took me two hours to write this on my iPod! Yeah. I know. Lol. But this idea won't leave me alone and I seriously need to get back to studying. Lol. Anyways, hope you guys liked this and see that button called the 'review'? Yeah, click that and let me know what you guys think!**

**Also, just for the record, I'm not really sure when is the Sakura seasons. I just know that the season is around April and every April is like a new school year? Yeah. Anyways, also, the dates are also possibly incorrect. But anywho, the main focus is the story so yeah! I use British English by the way. Haha. Anyways, this is LuKaito and enjoy! **

**Krystal**

* * *

><p><strong>My Blue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monday. 20th April 2007<span>**

**Spring. **

**Cherry Blossoms**

The trees swayed in the wind. In the spring breeze, you could smell the scent of the cherry blossoms. They were the nature's fragrance. They will dye you in a soft smell that would calm any frets in your heart.

That was where I wanted to be right now. Under those pink flowered trees. To see those pink colours fade from the trees as the flowers slowly fall to the ground. As they land on the ground, now paving the ground of where I stand with their soft pink.

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be here right now. I wanted to be out there. To be with those flowers. I wanted to smell those flowers and then feel their soft petals between my fingers.

I just wanted to blend in with them.

"Luka? Luka?" I snapped my eyes gently and looked at the person who was calling me. I looked bored, I was sure. He stared at me from the whiteboard. He sighed softly as he adjusted his glasses. "Were you listening to what I was teaching?"

I stared at him for awhile. I just stared at him.

Brown.

Like the ground before the snow laid on it. His eyes. Chocolate brown. Like the chocolates I saw that day in the shops near my house.

Boring.

I looked away from him, adjusting my chin on my hand before staring out the window once again to notice the pink shades of scenery.

Those pink flowers that dyed the green perfectly. I could even smell their scent from here. I wanted to be there. To touch those flowers.

"No."

A few snickers came up but it fell deaf in my ears. My eyes wandered at how strong the tree looked, perched outside of the school. I heard him sighed from where he stood before knowing he shook his head.

He didn't say anything else. I wasn't expecting him to anyway. I just wanted to be there. Out there.

I just wanted to be where I belonged.

Recess came on slower than I expected. I got up slowly and walked out as I anticipated the windy spring breeze on my face. I wanted to touch the tree and to feel the warmness the spring had to offer me before other seasons took it away.

I needed this.

I didn't know when my feet began to run. I didn't know when my gentle walk sprinted into a run but I was. I only stopped, barely breathing once I was outside. Once I managed to stand there, just a few millimetres away from the tree, I finally felt myself relax. I felt myself finally letting go from all the problems I had to endure.

Grazing slightly on the bark of the brown tree, my fingers felt the hardness underneath. The wind blew into my cherry coloured hair as it swayed the leaves on the tree, causing some of those pink flowers to drop. They dropped on me. They dropped around me. Covering me in their colour.

I slowly looked up and I felt my breath leaving my lungs at the sight. They stood there so magnificent and the pink contrast on their slightly green leaves made me feel better about myself.

Too bad the flowers will die after this week.

A pity that they only managed to bloom for seven days every once a year. Around this year.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

I snapped my eyes away from the sight and looked to my right. Under the bright sun and the yellow rays, he stood there.

Blue. I noticed the way his hair was swaying in the wind like this Sakura tree. But instead of pink, it was blue. So blue. Too blue. But under this light, it became dangerously pale.

The blue seemed to fade away. He snapped his eyes away from the tree and looked into mine. I remained stoic as I noticed those eyes. They were blue too. So blue. Very blue.

They were in deep blue. And even the sun ray couldn't bleach that blue his eyes were dyed in.

"Blue," I whispered as he stared at me. His eyes searched into mine for a while before he broke into a grin.

White. His teeth.

"Yours too," he said happily. "Your hair's pink though. Like those Sakura flowers." He gently pointed to the flowers as I nodded. My eyes bored into his blue.

Blue. Now, blue seemed calmer than pink.

All of a sudden, that day, the pink didn't intrigue me anymore. Blue did.

"Blue."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wednesday. 18th April 2008 <span>**

**Spring. **

**Cherry Blossoms**

It was here again. The pink season. It was here again and I was outside this time. Covering myself with their scent. Pink. They had dangerously dark pink as the flowers started to bud and then, faded into a gentle baby pink as they matured.

Pink. They were calming.

I looked at the tree as I stood under it. The wind blew again as I closed my eyes and felt it caressed my cheeks. It smelt different this time. It smelt...faint. It smelt as if it was fading away. I didn't know why. But they were. Fading.

I clutched onto my jacket tighter. In this Sakura park. I stood under this big tree, looking up to its petals. The brown was mingled with the pink and it was standing there proudly.

Pink.

"Pink, so pink. But they do have a calming affect, don't you think?" I snapped my eyes away from the tree and looked to where the voice came from.

Blue.

There he was.

That blue I didn't see for almost a year and here it was again. I stared at him, remembering last year when I met him. I didn't see him after that. That was the last time I saw him. I didn't know his name. But I remembered how blue he looked.

He still was. Blue. He looked at me for a while with a smile on his face. "They are beautiful." He said softly before bending down to the ground and picking up a fallen flower. He gently patted its petals before looking at me. "Aren't they?"

Blue. His eyes swam with emotions and yet, all of them were blue. Not my blue. But his blue. A blue that could make anyone feel better. A blue that looked like pink.

A blue that went well with pink.

Ah, yes.

A blue that went well with pink. Doesn't contrast it but went well with it.

"Luka!" I didn't acknowledge the person who called me as I kept on looking at the blue man. The blue I started to find more interesting than the pink. Just then, someone tugged my right hand. I looked away finally to notice teal.

Teal, her hair was teal and in a high ponytail. "Luka, come on! My boyfriend wants to meet you!" She tugged as I looked into her teal eyes.

Teal. They looked like green but they also looked like blue.

A mixture between blue and green.

A mixture that had a sense of calmness but as well as urgency.

Teal.

Hideous.

I looked back to see my blue. But by the time I looked, he wasn't there anymore. He was walking away with someone else patting his back and talking to him. He was walking away under this light. His blue slowly faded into the distance.

Blue.

My blue.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Friday. April 16th 2009<span>**

**Spring**

**Cherry Blossoms**

Graduated. I looked at the pink tree as I stood nearby the window of my old classroom. Graduated and I would be leaving high school for good.

The pink dyed my mind for a while. I inhaled their pink fragrance and felt myself relax. Pink. So pink. I wanted to reach out and touch that pink. To feel what the flowers were feeling as they floated gracefully on the ground with their petals of pink.

Pink.

They reminded me of me.

Just pink.

Just then, I heard some laughters from inside of the classroom. From the window reflection, walked in was the blue. He was laughing with his friends as he clutched onto our scroll. Our graduation scroll.

I stared at him from the window. Again, I saw him again this year. Just like last year during the cherry blossom season. His blue. They were still as blue as I remembered.

I stared at him. Blue. Why were his blue so calming even through this reflection? His blue. I didn't know his name but I did know he was blue.

He didn't acknowledge me this time. Pity. I wanted to hear his voice. His voice that also sounded like blue.

Blue. If I spoke, would I sound like pink as well? A pink that would go well with his blue? With my blue? I snapped away from his blue and looked ahead to my pink blossom outside. I heard his voice fading away as he picked his things and walked out of the classroom.

Blue. I finally realised that this might be the last time I would get to see my blue. I looked at the pink scenery in front of me. I found my interest dying.

I was more into his blue now.

But I wouldn't get to see that blue anymore. But it was alright.

That blue. I would remember it.

Blue.

My blue.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tuesday. April 17th 2012<span>**

**Spring**

**Cherry Blossoms**

This season looked less pink every year. Why was that? Why did the pink fade away every year? It was starting to fade slowly until I feared that it might just be plain white the next time I saw them.

I stared at the small version of the Sakura tree outside my university campus. The colours on this tree, the pink on this tree was fading. Fading.

I left that tree as I walked into the university. I didn't want to mix around. All of them were in different colours. Colours that contrasted pink. Colours that disliked pink.

Colours that outwitted pink.

I walked into the lecture hall. I looked around for a while to find a seat. I found one and went to sit. I took out my books and opened the page. I stared at the words but they weren't registering.

I was thinking about the fading pink. They were always able to reflect my emotions. But they were fading now. What does that mean?

Was I fading too?

"Hey, can I sit here?" I nodded before the person sat down. I snapped my eyes to look at the person when the familiar look caught my eyes.

Blue.

My eyes fixed onto his blue. The blue that I saw only two years ago. The blue that went vibrant every time I saw them. Blue.

But something was off with the blue today. I noticed that there were some streaks of dark almost black blues in between those blue.

Between my blue.

It ruined my blue.

I felt disappointment in my heart as I stared at him. He noticed that I was staring before he looked at me. It was true. Even his blue was fading with those black.

Black. A sense of danger.

A sense of insecurity.

A sense of disparity.

A sense of darkness.

And it wasn't my blue. My blue lost its calmness. It was no longer warm. It no longer went well with my pink. With my calm pink. My blue. Where was my blue?

I looked into his eyes. His blue no longer vibrant. I looked away before focusing on my book with a disappointed look.

My blue.

It was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunday. April 19th 2013<span>**

**Spring**

**Cherry Blossoms **

I looked outside the window of my apartment. The pink dined the green scenery outside beautifully. I loved it. I felt a sense of relief washing into me when I saw the pink again this year in full force. It was no longer fading. It was no longer whitening away.

It was pink.

Just like my pink.

"Luka?" A voice called up as I looked at my room door. Red. No, maroon. That was her colour. Maroon. A dark red mixed with brown. Maroon. A colour that sounded regrets and nothingness.

No significance.

Maroon. It held confusion.

But no significance. None.

It was boring.

"What?" I voiced out. The maroon woman just bit her bottom lip before she blushed a bit.

"He's here. My boyfriend. I want to introduce him to you. Since you're my friend and all..."

I didn't respond. I looked back to the pink one last time before I walked towards her. We walked side by side before we made it to the living room.

"He's here."

I looked around the living room before he caught my eyes. His familiar yet so recognisable eyes caught mine. He was there, standing near the coffee table with a smile.

Blue.

My blue.

I snapped my eyes away from him, feeling like something broke inside of me. The last time I saw him, he had ruined my blue. He had ruined his own blue. Was he still with that blue? Was he still with that hideous blue?

"Hi," he said as I looked back at him. My eyes darted to his hair and then, I found it. It wasn't that dark blue anymore. It was back.

It was vibrant again.

It was clear again.

It was warm again.

My blue. It was back again. There were no traces of that dark blue. The blue that went well with my pink. It was back again. I looked into his eyes and there it was. His emotions swimming in them with the same blue I found intriguing.

The same blue that I found mesmerising.

But then something struck in my heart when I saw the maroon next to the blue. The maroon that caused some of my blue to damp a bit.

I realised that right now, that blue I claimed to be mine wasn't...mine.

It was not my blue.

I found myself disappointed again.

My blue.

It wasn't mine for real.

My blue was never mine.

My blue that went well with pink.

Was never really mine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Saturday. April 18th 2014<span>**

**Spring. **

**Cherry Blossoms **

I lived alone now after graduating from university. I looked outside of my balcony as I inhaled the sweet fragrance. I felt some surging emotions in me for a while before they disappeared. The pink scenery created a new sense of enjoyment in my two dimensional soul.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I sighed slowly before lingering around the spring breeze a few minutes longer. Then, I attended to the door. Opening it wide, I wasn't expecting my heart to beat wildly and my face draining out of colour.

"Hey, there. Haha, I'm your new neighbour. Just want to say hi to the neighbour next door but I guess that isn't necessary now." He smiled softly as he looked at me in the eyes.

Blue.

That blue was back. I felt myself breathing shallowly as I remembered him. Of course I remembered him. How could I not? That blue hair that seemed to be my new obsession. Of course I would remember it.

"And uhm, well, my mother always said to bring something when introducing self with someone new. So, I bought some cake." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know if you remembered me but uh, yeah. I kinda know you? Remember I dated Meiko about a few months? Your roommate last year?"

"I know who you are." I responded as he chuckled nervously. His blue eyes, they were even bluer when I looked at them up close. The blue that I adored so much came to me again this year. Every year now, without fail.

The blue.

My blue.

Hopefully. I smiled for the first time in front of him as I welcomed him in. My blue.

The blue I remembered since I was in high school.

Came back.

My blue.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wednesday. April 16th 2016. <span>**

**Spring. **

**Cherry Blossoms**

"Will you marry me?"

I stared at him as he showed me the ring.

It was the same season again. Pink. The beautiful pink that I loved. The pink that could reflect my emotions without failing. My pink. The pink that I wanted to adore.

But right now, under this beautiful pink Sakura tree, the blue overshadowed it. The blue in front of me. The blue that glimmered under the light. The vibrant blue that somehow looked as if it had wanted to fade away under the harsh straining spring light. But it didn't.

It was still there. My blue.

His eyes searched into mine as he expected an answer. My blue looked nervous and yet, right now, it mixed so well with my pink. My blue that started to love me back two years ago after being neighbours. My blue that I started to see every day.

Now, my blue wanted more of my pink. My blue wanted the pink.

"Yes." I said as his face broke into a smile before he hugged me tight.

My blue.

He wanted my pink from the very start.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thursday. April 16th 2018. <span>**

**Spring. **

**Cherry Blossoms. **

No matter how many years have passed, the pink outside never stopped to amaze me. The pink that was there with me from the very start, even before the blue. I stared out of the window of our apartment, glistening tears in my eyes as I heard the front door slam shut indicating he had left.

It was horrible. The fight we had was over doubts and now, we were at the edge of breaking. I looked outside as I sniffed. I loved the pink. They seemed to tell me that it will all be alright.

The pink carefully coloured me from within since I was a child. The pink thought me to be proud of myself. To avoid the artificial colours out there and just stick to pink.

Just stick to my pink.

It was late at night. I didn't move from my spot near the window. I could hear the front door closing. He was back. Walking into the room, he spotted me looking at the now darkened pinks outside. He switched on the lights as he sighed at the state I was in.

He slowly walked and sat beside me. Silence remained before he took me into his arms and hugged me tight, causing me to break my gaze from the pink outside and into his chest. "I'm sorry." He kissed my hair and held me tight. "I won't accuse of you cheating again. I didn't know what was going on when I saw him on top of you. I thought...god, I should've stayed and listened. He was your cousin! That purple haired freak was your cousin..."

I looked at him carefully before glaring at the nickname he had given my cousin. He noticed the look and hugged me tighter. "Sorry. Sorry. Just, I'm sorry. Could you forgive me?"

Purple. My cousin came to visit me. We were talking about something when he tripped and fell on top of me. Purple. It was dark. Mysterious. Very soothing. But it didn't suit my pink.

It was too average. Too average for my vibrant pink. I slowly looked at him and saw the blue. It was still there. My blue. That vibrant looking blue that always without fail made me want to smile. And I did. Smile.

That blue eyes curved into happiness.

The blue that went well with my pink.

My blue.

"Yeah, I forgive you."

My blue just tightened his grip before chuckling.

My blue.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wednesday. December 20th 2055<span>**

**Winter**

**None**

He held onto my hand as I smiled at him. Ah, this year. I slowly looked outside the window from my bed. Snow was clearly raining a bit. It wasn't a storm yet but it was going to be. I smiled softly before I coughed. The wheezing sound from my lungs caused a look of hurt from him.

I patted his hand softly, telling him I was alright. I felt my breathing slowing down and I felt tired. I sighed softly as I remembered my days. It was memorable.

It was vibrant with colours.

It was colourful. I had twins. Yellow twins. I didn't know how but they were my bundle of joy. So very yellow that even the sun couldn't defy their vibrancy. They were so joyful.

Yellow. They became my sun.

Yellow became the next colour that went well with pink.

I coughed again before noticing that my heart was starting to stop. I smiled at that. "Luka?" I looked up to see him holding my hand tighter. I smiled wider before the air inside my lungs left me slowly and my eyes drifting closed. It was getting so tiring.

I tried to stay up a bit longer when I noticed them. Once again.

My blue.

Oh that blue that had haunted me all throughout my life. That blue that coloured my days with my pink. The blue that was there every single time I needed. The blue that was so vibrant, even now. Even at this moment.

"I love you, Luka." He whispered before he leaned in and gave me a small kiss. I kept on smiling as I looked at his blue eyes. They were at their most beautiful.

Just like how I first met him.

Just like how I first noticed him.

Just like how I noticed how beautiful the blue colour was.

My blue.

"I love you too, Kaito."

He cried as I smiled at him one last time. The image of his beautiful blue stuck in my mind forever. I felt everything going limp as my mind shut down before chanting one last time. Before loving him one last time.

Before thanking him one last time.

For being with me until this last time.

That smile froze on my face and my heart could no longer beat. The colour drained out and my pink lost its vibrancy. His didn't.

Even when he was mourning. He didn't lose his blue.

Too bad I didn't get to enjoy the pink that the nature had to offer for one last time.

But there wasn't any regrets.

Because in the end, I left with that blue embedded in my mind.

Even at the end, he still remained with his blue

With the blue that had once mixed well with my pink.

Even at the end, even without having one last look at my pink, I didn't have to know that, even when the world ends, he would forever hold onto my favourite type of blue.

My favourite type of blue.

His blue.


End file.
